Predestinación
by Varancolia
Summary: Andrew intenta sobrevivir al día a día mientras un personaje siniestro maneja los hilos de su maltrecha vida.


Andrew Detmer detuvo su pedaleo y se dejó llevar por la suave tracción de la bici a marcha alta. Desde lo alto de la pendiente tenía una visión panorámica de Laurelhust, cuyas lujosas viviendas de estilo clásico resplandecían al sol del atardecer. Pese a haberse criado en Seattle, siempre que pasaba por Laurelhust se sentía fuera de lugar, como si cada brizna del apacible y verdoso esplendor de aquel barrio se rehusara a hacerlo partícipe de su disfrute. Por supuesto, no dejaba de ser una sensación como cualquier otra. Bien podía darse un atracón en Jak's Grill o tomar una pizza en el Varlamos ahora que había cobrado su primer salario.

Andrew no tenía una memoria particularmente brillante, pero conocía Seattle como la palma de su mano, lo que le había venido de perlas en su primera semana como repartidor a domicilio. Por lo pronto, su jefe estaba satisfecho y ningún cliente se había quejado por la tardanza. Sabía, no obstante, que sus circunstancias personajes remaban a su favor; de lo contrario posiblemente no habría firmado el contrato con tanta facilidad ni habría recibido jugosas propinas de clientes que se compacedían de su pérdida.

Era invierno y Andrew disfrutaba de la fresca brisa como hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo. Sus piernas, agarrotadas por el cansancio de pedalear incesantemente durante horas, agradecieron el breve alto y reanudaron con energías renovadas la marcha a través de nuevas cuestas y bajadas.

Al cabo de diez minutos de trayecto el asfalto comenzó a llenarse de irregularidades y la gran variedad de flora dio paso a dos hileras de setos situados a ambos lados de la calle. Se encontraba en el barrio suburbano donde había crecido. De entre todas las casas bajas de diseño unificado, la de Andrew era una de las más fáciles de identificar debido al descuidado estado del jardín, repleto de malas hierbas y arbustos muertos por falta de riego.

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta (solo un poco, dejando el resquicio suficiente para colarse sin darle a la mirona de la señora Wilkinson el gusto de cotillear, tal como exigía su padre). Nada más entrar su gato Moxie le recibió restregándose contra sus piernas. Andrew se acuclilló para acariciar al felino entre sus orejas pardas mientras aguzaba el oído. No se oía nada salvo unas risas enlatadas procedentes del comedor, lúgubremente iluminado por la pantalla del televisor.

Se disponía a subir directamente a su habitación cuando Moxie se le cruzó reclamando su atención con un maullido lastimero. Entró en la cocina y, como supuso, descubrió el cuenco del gato vacío. Andrew resopló.

Abrió uno de los estantes de la alchacena. Había, entre otras cosas, dos latas de pollo con verduras. Frunció los labios al ver también, tras la bolsa de pienso para gatos esterilizados, una lata de cerveza medio vacía. La cogió, comprobando que estaba fría, y la dejó de inmediato. Lo mejor era no moverla del sitio.

Abrió una lata y vertió el pringoso contenido en el cuenco, del que Moxie comenzó a engullir gustosamente.

De camino a su cuarto encontró una segunda lata de cerveza en un escalón. Andrew se pegó a un lado de la pared como si se tratara de una mina explosiva y prosiguió el ascenso hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro echó el cerrojo.

El cuarto de Andrew era la estancia más pequeña de la casa. En las paredes, de un azul descolorido que en otro tiempo fue cian, colgaba un poster de una ciudad steampunk y otro de una pintura abstracta con acrílicos de la que estaba particularmente satisfecho, aunque ignoraba el significado que quiso darle cuando la pintó en clase de arte. La nota discordante en el desorden típicamente adolescente que reinaba en la habitación era la cama, que estaba hecha. Últimamente procuraba hacer ciertas cosas en honor a su madre.

Pensó que también habría querido que saliera más y aquel día, casualmente, se celebraba una fiesta en casa de Monica. Se había dado a su vez la extraordinaria circunstancia de que la propia anfitriona lo había invitado. No es que nunca hubiera ido a una fiesta como era el caso de Foster y Hayes, a quienes trataban como parias, pero en las pocas a las que había asistido, la entrada había sido libre. Hasta el momento, nadie se había tomado la molestia de extenderle la invitación en persona.

Sacó el fajo de billetes del monedero y contó los ciento cincuenta dólares de adelanto por tercera vez en el día. Se decía que el primer paso a la madurez era disfrutar del dinero granjeado por el trabajo bien realizado, y aunque Andrew tendía a hacer oídos sordos a cualquier consejo de vida, lo cierto es que estaba deleitándose más de lo esperado con el tacto liso de los billetes de diez, veinte y cincuenta dólares.

Definitivamente iría a esa maldita fiesta. Era bueno que para variar pasara una noche de sábado tratando con personas reales en lugar de liarse a tiros con inteligencias artificiales en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Enrolló los billetes y pensó en el lugar donde podría esconderlos. Rebuscando en un cajón del escritorio encontró el viejo estuche de Batman que usaba en primaria. Vació las ceras de colores de su interior, cuyo olor le retrotrajo de inmediato a su infancia. Era una escena cotidiana, de inadvertida felicidad, en la que su madre lo ayudaba a elegir el material escolar que estrenaría en el nuevo curso. Rememorar aquellos días dorados era tan doloroso como mirar al sol directamente.

Los recuerdos no fueron más lejos, pues en ese instante Andrew se irguió al percibir un sonido familiar. Se trataba de un ruido cadencioso que enseguida identificó como el lento desplazamiento de unos pasos plomizos arrastrándose por el suelo de contrachapado.

La manivela se deslizó sin que la puerta cediera al mecanismo. El portazo no se hizo esperar.

—Andrew, ábreme —ordenó una voz gutural.

Andrew enmudeció.

—Sé que estás ahí —bramó su padre—. Puedo oírte respirar como un puto cerdo.

—Estás borracho.

—¿Qué coño dices?

No era un insulto, solo hacía evidente su estado. Para el padre de Andrew, sin embargo, que alguien evidenciara su realidad resultaba más ofensivo que el peor de los insultos.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así a tu padre! —gritó al tiempo que arremetía a empujones contra la puerta.

Aprovechando el estruendo, Andrew devolvió el estuche al cajón del escritorio. Luego se puso en pie y aguardó, crispando los puños. En su mente estableció un límite de diez empujones: si no lo sobrepasaba, la puerta no se vendría abajo.

Su padre se detuvo al octavo empujón. Entonces lo oyó rumiar un último insulto y alejarse. Andrew se dejó caer en la cama e inmediatamente le sobrevino el cansancio acumulado por el trabajo y la tensión. El sueño lo venció.

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad al notar una opresión en el pecho. Por suerte no se trataba de la insidiosa presencia que lo acosaba en cada parálisis del sueño, sino de Moxie confundiéndolo con su cesta. Alcanzó la móvil y lo encendió para mirar la hora: eran las diez y cuarto de la noche. La fiesta no habría hecho más que empezar.

Los ronquidos de su padre resonaban por toda la casa, reafirmándolo en su decisión de salir.

Sacó del armario lo primero que vio, unos vaqueros raídos y una camiseta de Gengar, solo para terminar devolviendo esta última a su perchero. Optó en su lugar por un polo gris. Llevó la ropa al cuarto de baño, donde se aseó y vistió sin mucha demora.

Al cabo de quince minutos ya se encontraba encadenando la bici en Capitol Hill. El lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta era una casa de estilo colonial que triplicaba el tamaño de la suya. Si el edificio en sí intimidaba lo suficiente como para replantearse la vuelta, lo que albergaba en su interior bastó para convencerle de marcharse lo antes posible; la fiesta daba cabida a varias decenas de estudiantes de distintos institutos, todos ellos vestidos con ropa de etiqueta. Por lo visto, en el evento publicado en redes —que no se había molestado en leer— se especificaba que los asistentes acudieran bien vestidos.

Varios pares de ojos se clavaron en Andrew y oyó mencionar su nombre por encima del estruendo de la música. Tenía una opinión firme en lo que a multitudes se refiere: en principio eran preferibles a los grupos reducidos en tanto que facilitaban el pasar desapercibido, pero bajo ciertas circunstancias, en las ocasiones en las que era momentáneamente desposeído de su talento natural para fundirse con el entorno, Andrew corría el riesgo de perder el control. Al igual que su padre cuando se emborrachaba, en dichos momentos le resultaba difícil distinguir los rasgos y la singularidad ajena. Era como estar atrapado en un cardumen maligno que tratara de apresarlo entre las garras de su conciencia tentacular.

Fue por eso por lo que le costó identificar a Steve Montgomery cuando este se plantó delante suya. A Andrew siempre le había caído bien. Tenía una pericia especial para romper el hielo y un carisma contagioso que le hacía sentir cómodo, si bien solía invadir su espacio físico más de lo deseado. El quarterback del equipo de fútbol de la escuela y candidato estrella a la presidencia del cuerpo estudiantil era el vivo ejemplo de que la fama no necesariamente echaba a perder a todo el mundo. De repente hablaban como íntimos; bueno, más bien era una conversación unilateral, porque Andrew se dedicaba mayormente a escuchar, pero resultaba agradable saber que lo reconocía entre el inabarcable grupo que formaba su círculo de conocidos.

Hablaron de sus vivencias comunes. Los cumpleaños en los que la señora Montgomery organizaba elaboradas yinkanas, las partidas cooperativas al Call of Duty, y a la hija mayor de los Montgomery, Amanda, por la que Andrew mostró un gran interés para sorpresa de Steve. Les llevaba cinco años pero se creía una adulta con el derecho y el deber de burlarse de los juegos infantiles de su hermano y sus amigos. A Andrew lo había reñido bastante, como a casi todo el mundo, pero nunca llegó a tomárselo a mal. No era como Jimmy Waterstone, quien se reía de su ropa y libros de segunda mano. Había algo conscientemente autoparódico en su forma de reñir que le había hecho sonreír como un bobo en más de una ocasión.

—Acaba de terminar Educación Física y es probable que haga las prácticas en Bothell High.

—¿En nuestro instituto? Guay.

—Los Montgomery vamos a dominar Seattle.

Guerras de almohadas. Canales de pago. Sandwiches untados de mantequilla hasta los bordes. Incluso entonces, en los albores de su infancia, había comprendido que el hogar de los Montgomery era un mundo que no le pertenecía.

Uno de los miembros del equipo de rugby de la escuela cogió al quarterback por la espada y lo arrastró juguetonamente. Steve se disculpó con una sonrisa. Entre carcajadas, los dos fornidos deportistas fueron alejándose de Andrew. La marejada de estudiantes, que se había replegado durante su conversación con Steve, retornó y arreció con el frote cuerpos sudorosos y el hedor de alientos alcoholizados. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de desandar sus pasos sin meter la pata. Lo tenía decidido: buscaría a Monica para agradecerle el detalle de invitarlo antes de marcharse sin que nadie se percatara.

No fue necesario buscarla, ya que la susodicha se abrio paso entre la muchedumbre para saludarlo. Llevaba una cinta de miss, y habría pasado por una de no ser por los mechones de pelo cobrizo que sobresalían de su peluca con forma de algodón de azúcar. Le deslumbró con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos; antes de darse cuenta tenía un vaso de plástico del tamaño de una maceta entre las manos. Andrew trató de comunicarle que se lo agradecía, pero que era abstemio. Monica alzó mucho la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la canción de Lady Gaga que estaba sonando para deleite de un grupo de homosexuales que la coreaban en la pista de baile.

—¡Me alegro de que hayas venido! ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Siguió un incómodo interrogatorio sobre el tema por excelencia, que afrontó con toda la entereza que pudo reunir. Mientras hablaba, la chica se llevaba la mano al pecho con afectación. Andrew trató de cambiar de tema, pero Monica viraba la conversación una y otra vez al mismo punto, para seguidamente repetir, con los ojos anegados, todos los lugares comunes que solían decirse a alguien que está lidiando con la pérdida. Iba muy borracha. Pero Andrew presintió que era buena persona. El alcohol solo sacaba a flote su lado más afectivo, de igual manera que también dejaba al descubierto el monstruo que era su padre.

Quería irse. Sus reservas de energía estaban bajo mínimos, pero ni con esas encontraba la manera de cortarla.

Sin ser del todo consciente, Andrew también comenzó a beber. Al principio fue por una mera practicidad, para evitar salpicar el suelo ante la presencia de Monica. Luego sorbió un poco al oír que todo pasa, y un poco más cuando Monica le aseguró que el tiempo cura cualquier herida. Un trago cada vez que hablaba del amor que nunca nos abandona. Y así hasta que, sin darse cuenta, el vaso se había vaciado.

La muchedumbre fue transformándose ante su vista fuera de foco; el cardumen caótico se tornó una masa inofensiva, y Andrew se desplazaba entre ella sin miedo de chocar, como un pez en nado sincronizado y polarizado que se aprovecha de corrientes favorables. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Monica lo conducía hasta su habitación, y de las obvias intenciones que acarrea algo así. Se detuvo al final de las escaleras y confesó algo que consideró de interés mutuo:

—No lo he hecho aún.

Monica se volvió y revolvió sus cabellos como si fuera un cachorrillo ansioso.

—¿Y cómo es eso? Eres un chico muy lindo.

—Soy difícil.

Monica debió encontrar su castidad enternecedora, porque los ojos se le humedecieron y lo cogió de las manos para hacerlo entrar a su cuarto como quien conduce a un enfermo confundido a su habitación hospitalaria. El estómago de Andrew se removió inquietantemente y lamentó no haber picado nada. Usualmente, los chicos de su condición experimentaban nervios a la par que expectación, pero en su caso simplemente estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Tranquilo —dijo Monica sentándolo delicadamente en su cama—. No tendrás que hacer nada.

Las manos manicureadas de la joven palparon la zona superior de sus muslos como anticipo de lo que sucedería. Negarse habría sido una humillación para ella. Y siendo Monica una chica encantadora y sexy, convenía que la humillación propia quedara supeditada a los deseos de su anfitriona. Frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, confiando en que la naturaleza acabaría obrando su milagro y todo saldría como por arte de magia. El error fue dar por hecho que un bicho raro como él se regía por los mismos deseos que los demás. Así pues, la humillación que finalmente experimentó superó con creces cualquier otra que tuvo en consideración cuando los jugos gástricos de su estómago fueron a parar al cabello de Monica.

—Lo siento —acertó a decir en una octava más alta—. No, joder, joder, joder.

Monica se apartó justo en el momento en que Andrew vomitaba por segunda vez, manchando la alfombra de felpa. Lágrimas brotaron del esfuerzo y se diluyeron en el charco de vómito, a las que se unieron unas cuantas más de frustración a causa de la repugnancia que le producía su propio cuerpo, fundamentalmente fallido.

Al apartar la vista del suelo descubrió que estaba solo en la habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo; abajo, en el comedor, había cundido un silencio ominoso. La marejada se reagrupaba preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

Empleó la táctica que a menudo se veía obligado a llevar a cabo al sentirse acorralado: salir por la ventana. La altura era mayor que la de su cuarto, pero el césped era también considerablemente más mullido y amortiguó su caída. Manteniéndose a cobijo de las sombras, pudo al fin llegar hasta la bicicleta, desencadenarla y pedalear de regreso a casa con la absurda idea de ponerse a salvo.


End file.
